


Open Eyes

by CopperCrane2



Series: BuckyNat Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/pseuds/CopperCrane2
Summary: Drabble for BuckyNat Week 2017's "616 Monday".Prompt: "When you started crying / Baby, I did too / But when the sun came up / I was looking at you"





	

Lying on her side, she watches him as he dozes, his face innocent and open during his momentary freedom from the paranoia which (justifiably) hounds him. 

_What am I doing?_

At twenty seven, she’s not young enough to chalk it down to youthful exuberance. As the highest scoring graduate of the Red Room and having been officially appointed as a Black Widow, she has even less excuse for her foolishness. 

What they are doing is dangerous. 

This is not just sex. It is not _just_ physical - a mere notch on a bedpost. 

That's something the Center could tolerate. Missions are rife with tension and adrenaline: the thrill of the chase, even the boredom of waiting around, hours with no-one but each other to wile away the time. But this… this is something much worse. 

They’re in love.

She knows it, as sure as she knows the sun is going to rise and force them to separate for another day.

And sooner or later this love is going to get them both killed. 

But for now he’s waking up and her heart feels like it’s beating for the first time. 

She leans over to kiss him and does her best to forget about the fact that nothing this perfect can ever last. 


End file.
